


三十岁之际

by SaySomethingNo



Category: Super Junior
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-29
Updated: 2020-02-29
Packaged: 2021-02-28 01:48:15
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 9,441
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22955896
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SaySomethingNo/pseuds/SaySomethingNo
Relationships: Cho Kyuhyun/Kim Ryeowook
Kudos: 8





	三十岁之际

01

“你喜欢他对不对？”

虽然是疑问句，金厉旭说这话时用的却是陈述语气。坐着的金世容被吓了一跳，抬眼看到是金厉旭才站起来慌慌张张地打招呼。金厉旭不在意地摆摆手，边递上瓶水边在对方身边坐下，金世容却还是拘束着，看着金厉旭坐好了自己才也重新落座。

这副小心翼翼的样子看得金厉旭笑了起来：“你也没比我小几岁，那么拘谨干嘛。我看起来有那么可怕吗？”

“也不是。”金世容跟着笑，才反应过来金厉旭刚说的话：“前辈刚才说什么？”

“我说你。”金厉旭一边拧开水瓶一边用下巴指一指不远的地方坐着看剧本的另一位音乐剧同事：“喜欢他对不对？”

金世容的反应比金厉旭想得要大一些。

“才没有。”金世容几乎是本能地出声反驳，话说出口才意识到自己声音太大了，练习室休息的演员们纷纷看过来，更不用提本身就不远处的另一位当事人，抬起头来诧异地挑挑眉。

金厉旭帮他应付过去，大家都低头各做各的事了他才有些无奈地拍拍金世容的肩膀：“是我问得太直接了吗，你反应也太夸张了。”

“我只是……”金世容犹豫了几秒，不知怎么放弃了否认：“哥为什么这么说？”

“我刚进组的时候就听说你们认识很久，刚才又看到你看他的样子，一眼就看出来了。”

“认识很久吗。”金世容低头笑了笑：“认识很久是真的，也合作过几次，共同的朋友也不少，哥是第一个看出来的。”

这次轮到金厉旭惊讶了。

他一时不知道该说什么，靠着椅背看着不远处坐着安静读剧本的人，那人对自己成为了他们两个的聊天对象还一无所知，却像是感应到了什么，抬眼撞上了两个人的目光。他看到金厉旭，有些拘谨地点了点头算打招呼，然后目光移了一下，看到了正躲闪着视线的金世容，金厉旭眼睁睁看着对方挤出一个几不可见的微笑来，才又低头看自己的剧本。

那样温柔的一个微笑，自己身边做贼心虚的弟弟当然没看到就是了。

“你干嘛不和他说啊。”金厉旭半开玩笑地揶揄：“听你的意思也挺久了，没考虑过让他知道吗？”

“反正是没什么结果的事，何必让他知道呢。”金世容想都没想就反驳了金厉旭：“他把我当很好的朋友，现在这样就很好了。”

金厉旭还想说些什么，可排演间隙的休息时间很快过去。金厉旭站起身向导演走去，金世容却没立刻跟上，只磨磨蹭蹭地起身，看着金厉旭一副欲言又止的样子。

“怎么了，有什么想说的吗？”

“有点好奇，我问了的话厉旭哥可以不要生气吗？”

“我看起来那么凶吗。”金厉旭走回去几步，笑着回答：“你问就是了。”

“就像我说的，我和他认识很久，也有很多共同的朋友，我藏得很好，从来也没人觉得过我喜欢他。”金世容说到这里犹豫了几秒，像是在思考措辞，最后仍是用最直接的方法问了出来：“厉旭哥为什么一下子就会这么想？”

金厉旭一时回答不出。

他脑海中闪过了无数个可以应付过去的答案，但不知怎么，就像几分钟前金世容选择第一次对他和盘托出一样，到了嘴边的谎言此刻也说不出口。金厉旭最后只摇了摇头，笑着牵金世容的胳膊，往导演和乐队的方向走。

“就像你猜的那样，你那副样子我太熟悉了，怎么会猜不到。”金厉旭语气轻快，带着毫无来由沉甸甸的信任：“还有，你想的话，叫我名字就可以了，一直说敬语也太生分了。”

02

排演比预想还要晚了些，金厉旭回到宿舍的时候曺圭贤连晚餐都早就做好，重新温好了等着金厉旭下班。

这些天金厉旭忙着练习，除了周末再懒得自己下厨，基本靠剧组的盒饭或是外卖度日。今天曺圭贤行程结束得早了些，终于有空帮金厉旭好好地准备个晚餐。是他最拿手的炒年糕和炒饭，也切好了新鲜的水果，等着金厉旭回来。

他和曺圭贤一向无话不说，在饭桌上谈起剧组的事，也自然说起了金世容自以为藏得很深的秘密。金厉旭笑那个刚认识不久的弟弟，快三十岁的人还是少年心气，长久的喜欢埋藏在心底，却流落在眼角眉梢盖也盖不住。被戳穿了就矢口否认，可找到一点共鸣就全数交代，嘴上还说着不求回报，只怕对方回应一个微笑就要全盘皆输败下阵来。

自顾自说了许多，一抬眼看到曺圭贤探究的目光，金厉旭才后知后觉意识到自己不该用“共鸣”这个词。

没给曺圭贤什么询问的机会，金厉旭啃掉手里最后一块蜜瓜，离开餐厅边打哈欠边指使着曺圭贤记得洗碗。所幸曺圭贤也没太在意，只叮咛着琐碎的小事，你的沐浴液用完了我帮你买了新的在门口的袋子里，你洗完澡早些休息，我明天一早要去机场可以顺便叫你起床……

剩下的话被金厉旭摆摆手，一起关在了卧室门外。他甚至没来得及去拿曺圭贤新买的沐浴液，衣服都没换就躺在床上盯着头顶的灯光发呆，过了一会儿厨房的水声都停了他才慢吞吞地拿出手机打字。

“明天忙吗？练习前请你喝咖啡有空吗？”

大概只是眼缘吧，带着点没来由的信任和倾诉欲，金厉旭发出了消息。

03

“所以厉旭你喜欢的是谁啊？”

“我说你可以不用敬语但你连哥都不叫了吗？”金厉旭抬起手作势要打对面的人，金世容一点也不怕，满不在乎地又往嘴里塞了块蛋糕——还是金厉旭买的。

自己这个哥哥真是做得毫无威慑力，天生超能力大概就是能和弟弟们变得亲密，副作用是这份亲密来得太快了些，所有人都在它面前失去了矜持和客套直接到了推心置腹的环节。

虽然金厉旭很受用，可不代表他准备好回答这么直白的问题，何况对方还是个认识还没半个月的人。

可金世容倒是带着点天然的熟稔，等不到金厉旭的回答便自顾自猜了起来：“是艺声前辈？还是我以前听说过厉旭很喜欢东海前辈？还是说不在SJ里，是别的艺人？”

“越猜越离谱了，找打呢你。”

“那就还是SJ的前辈对不对？”金世容吃完了面前的蛋糕，脸上的笑意收起了些：“是圭贤前辈对吗？”

又轮到金厉旭惊讶了。

他没承认，可脸上的表情被坐在对面的人看得清楚明白，金世容笑起来：“我虽然刚和你变得熟悉，综艺舞台什么的多少是看过的。就像你昨天说的…...我们都是一样的，藏也藏不住。”

到嘴边的否认的话便都被收了回去。金厉旭的语气都带了几分无奈的软糯：“你都知道了还装什么傻，有什么想说的直接说就是了。”

“就像你昨天问我的……哥没想过告诉他吗？”

“这么多年了，再说也没什么意义了。”金厉旭看了眼时间觉得还足够，有些认真地和金世容解释：“所以我昨天才想劝你要让他知道。我已经过了一定要和他在一起的时候，反而觉得现在这样就足够好。可哪有人不想自己喜欢的人不能也喜欢自己呢……你不会想错过的，哪怕只有一点点可能性，你也不想错过的。”

这副一本正经说着歪理的样子让金世容觉得有些好笑，也没来由有些难过。他清了清嗓子：“哥又为什么觉得你和他没可能了呢。”

“我三十多岁了，自然知道自己想要什么。”金厉旭只比面前的人大了四岁，不知哪里多出来的老成和笃定：“也不是觉得没可能，就是经历了一些事，觉得喜欢不喜欢都没那么重要了，我不是非得和他在一起。你不一样，你还小，经历那些前如果真能有个结果，他能陪着你熬过那些，就也还值得。”

“哪有那么多过不去的风雨，哥是指什么？”

“你明明知道我在说什么。”金厉旭低头苦笑：“你也快入伍了对不对？好像这样盲目地劝你会有些不负责任，但什么没完成的念想和心意，都在入伍前放下会比较好。”

“也不过是两年，而且有假期，没什么熬不过去的。”

金世容这副样子，让金厉旭不能控制地想起了两年前的自己，即使听过了成员们的故事和纠结仍然天真得像个少年，觉得不过是入伍的两年而已。团体外的行程他不是没和曺圭贤分开过，哪就真的离不开人了。

此刻他看着金世容，欲言又止的话终于还是自己吞咽了回去。

不是分开两年那么简单。

你要经历一段和他很久的分离，不是行程缠身只能抽空见面，也不是昼夜颠倒忙得不可开交只来得及互道一句早安晚安。而是更长更久，连听到声音都觉得奢侈。你也不敢答应要他来看你，怕有一点迹象被他发现你过得不好。你怕他担心，也怕他没那么担心，怕他觉得你离开他什么也做不好，更怕他觉得你自己也能活得好好的离开他也没什么关系。

有人会因此煎熬难过夜不能眠，梦里都是重逢的那天，最好的结果是发现自己离不开对方，再见面就水到渠成许下再也不要分开的诺言。

可那不是金厉旭。金厉旭只会把分开几年每一点一滴都细心收藏，无人的深夜便可以细嚼慢咽当做安慰。更加不敢要什么再也不分开的许诺，只是更想珍惜着重逢以后的每一刻，像曺圭贤书信里提过的巧克力，反反复复地品味出一点甜来。

04

金厉旭没想到曺圭贤会来。

早上出门的时候还说有行程，金厉旭不过和人聊聊天的功夫，一回到练习室就看到曺圭贤刚好从门边进来。导演已经在拍手喊话，金厉旭只能先去道个歉，小跑去曺圭贤身边，假装生气打他的肩膀：“你不是有行程吗，怎么突然来了？”

“飞机改签到晚上了，我行李在机场。你的音乐剧在日本我去不了了，抽空来看看彩排也好。”

话是这么说，曺圭贤却没看着金厉旭，眼睛没怀好意地往金厉旭身后飘，被金厉旭踹了一脚才收回了目光，笑嘻嘻地小声问：“你昨天提的那个弟弟在哪里？”

“早知道你八卦成这样我就不告诉你。他去洗手间了，你再找也没用，可以放我去排练了吗？”

可曺圭贤抓着他的胳膊并没放人，继续用看热闹的语气问他：“那他喜欢的是哪位？”

金厉旭有些无奈，回头看着人群想给曺圭贤指一下。还没等他伸手，先有另一个人的声音从他们身后传过来：“抱歉，借过一下。”

金厉旭回头，看到刚从洗手间回到练习室的金世容。对方也有些惊讶：“厉旭你怎么还在这里，练习还没开始吗？”

金世容说完这话后知后觉地回头，才看到挡在练习室门口的人的正脸。不是别人，正是他们早上的聊天对象，如假包换地站在他们面前。

“圭贤前辈好。”金世容急匆匆地鞠躬问好，没等金厉旭来得及说什么就接着对金厉旭说：“我先去找导演了，你慢慢聊，聊完了过来就好。”

……有什么好慢慢聊的啊。

他又有些气恼地伸手打曺圭贤肩膀：“都怪你。”

曺圭贤倒是没在意，接住他的手挑挑眉：“他叫你厉旭？怎么这么快就和他这么亲？”

金厉旭不笑了。

他收回手，回头往人群的方向走，又停下来犹豫了几秒，才回头回答曺圭贤：“当初和你不也是。”

他自认做不了谁的小太阳，可还是想去需要他的人身边，有一点光亮和温暖也是好的。十几年前的曺圭贤，中间遇到的别人，和现在的金世容，还不是都一样。

05

这次金厉旭的音乐剧是个回到过去的故事。

他脱掉领带西装，重新换上米色暖男毛衫，再去演一个回到二十岁重来一次人生的少年。排演的时候金厉旭演得认真，没太留意曺圭贤是什么时候离开的，半场休息的时候他还看曺圭贤在墙边的椅子好好看着，走完完整流程竟已经不见了人，只发来条短信说要去机场了，来不及道别很抱歉。

那也好，再来一次人生总会给人太多幻想，特别是刚和金世容聊了那么多，入戏也好私心也好，他还没准备在曺圭贤面前表露完全。

可显然有人没准备因此放过他。金厉旭收起手机，就看到金世容在一边用看热闹的表情看着他。他要说什么金厉旭不用问也猜得出来，抢在金世容之前开口：“他有行程，先去机场了。”

“有这么急吗？他刚才可是依依不舍地看到最后，才不紧不慢地走的。”

金厉旭迷了眯眼睛：“你不好好练习一直看曺圭贤干嘛？”

“别那么紧张嘛我又不和你抢人。”金世容还是一副笑嘻嘻的样子：“可是圭贤前辈刚才真的很认真，特别是你回到过去的那一幕，站得很远我也能感受到他眼睛都是亮的，是想起了你二十岁的时候吗？”

金厉旭收拾包的动作停了一下。

金世容敏锐地发现了他这点不对劲，收起了玩笑的语气：“怎么了，我说错什么话了吗？”

“没事。”金厉旭没看着金世容：“我去趟洗手间，你不用等我了。”

彩排时并没化妆，金厉旭在洗手间用凉水洗了把脸，抬头看着镜子里的自己。

在家是独生子，在队里是被人宠着的弟弟，有比他小个十几岁的人喜欢上他开口仍然是脆生生地唤他哥哥。偏偏还生了张看着年轻的脸，保养得也好，就算是生出来一两道浅浅的皱纹也被修图软件涂抹得干干净净，看不到昨天熬夜的黑眼圈，更看不见已经偷偷爬上脸颊的几道浅浅皱纹。

现在看看镜子，昨夜睡得不算好，没了化妆品的掩饰，又经历的一天的彩排，看着就觉得疲倦，也就骗骗别人，自己看来哪里有二十岁的人少年心气意气风发的样子。自己在综艺里说一句1999年生，胡言乱语的他和后来听着的曺圭贤，不知道是谁当了真。

金厉旭看着镜子笑笑，睁大了眼睛拍了拍自己的脸颊，又挤出些笑容来，果然就能把人前不能表露的疲倦神色抹去。出道十几年的可爱担当就是这点好，只要他愿意，就能无时无刻保持最佳状态，疲惫和敏感都能好好藏着，配上这张脸再遮遮黑眼圈，还能勉强混在弟弟里装个二十岁。金厉旭伸手戳了戳自己笑出来的浅浅酒窝，才拿起包又走出洗手间。

一出门就看到金世容在门边靠着墙，玩着手机等他。

金厉旭有点意外：“他不是约你吃晚饭？你怎么还没去？”

金世容把手机放在口袋里，眯着眼睛看了看金厉旭。金厉旭被打量得有些不自在，金世容才走过来，揽住金厉旭的脖子，笑嘻嘻地往出口走：“和那家伙有什么好约的，反正圭贤前辈今晚也不在宿舍，你别一个人了，我请你吃晚饭你来吗？”

金厉旭推也推不掉，最后带着金世容去了家僻静些的日料店。两个偶像吃得不多，点了份刺身便只顾着有一句没一句地聊天。明明是金世容说要来的，甚至因此放了喜欢的人的鸽子，真到了餐厅却好像没什么事，嘻嘻哈哈地找些有趣的话题，这样欲盖弥彰的样子看得金厉旭几乎要笑出声来。

“行了。”金厉旭打断了金世容的没话找话：“有什么就直接问，年纪轻轻的心思别那么重。”

金世容这才停下来，看了看金厉旭的表情，才慢吞吞地开口：“我下午是不是说错话了……还以为哥生气了。”

“这时候知道叫哥了？”金厉旭看着弟弟卖乖的样子只觉得可爱：“那你下午直接问我就好了，何必这么小心翼翼的，我还耽误了你和他约会。”

金世容脸稍微红了红：“不是约会，只是练习结束了一起吃个晚餐。当然还是把你哄开心了比较重要。”

“都说了我没有不开心。”金厉旭摆摆手：“只是你突然提了，我就想起来我和曺圭贤二十岁的时候，觉得时间过得真快，有些感慨而已。”

他犹豫了一下，放下手里的筷子，认真地看着金世容的眼睛：“这几天你可能都听得有些烦了……可我还是想劝你，一直等着是不会有任何结果的，不如冒个险让他知道，反正结果不会更差。”

“那你为什么没有让圭贤前辈知道呢？”

“他知道的。”

对面的金世容难以置信地睁大了眼睛。

“我没和他说过。”金厉旭放低了些声音：“但我从来没刻意瞒着，我觉得他知道的。十几年里也好像得到过一些回应，但用好朋友也解释得过去。我没说过，他没问过，就变成了现在这样。所以我才这么劝你的。我不怕他知道我喜欢他，可今天下午他提前走了，我也松了口气。我怕他知道的是，如果我真能回到二十岁，我希望我能早一些让他知道我喜欢他，看看现在我们的样子会不会不一样。”

金世容显然没能理解。

“可是你现在也不是没机会了啊。”他有些生气，也顾不得金厉旭其实是比自己大几岁的哥哥，提高了些声音反驳：“你和圭贤前辈也还会一直在一起，现在告诉他也不是来不及，为什么只会劝我，你自己就先放弃了呢？”

“因为我太安于现状了。”金厉旭低头苦笑：“我已经错过了和他在一起的最好的时候，分开两年觉得能待在一起就很好，不再想别的了。”

在一起需要什么先决条件呢？

有人因一见钟情而在一起，有人要等得久一点才能和身边的人心生爱意。有人需要互相陪伴，有的人分开了才回头想珍惜发现为时未晚。

而金厉旭和曺圭贤是以上的种种，却又都形容不贴切。就算没能一见钟情，以后也经历了漫长的十三年，足以把对方的优点缺点喜好脾气都摸得一清二楚，也没日久生情出什么结果来。除此之外，他陪着曺圭贤度过了难熬流泪的夜晚，也手拉着手走到了万众瞩目的领奖台。人人都说为情所伤是最容易对身边的人产生感情的时候，曺圭贤失恋失落的时候也都是金厉旭陪着，这样地过去了十三年他们都没能在一起。

“你为什么觉得走过了人生漫长的十分之一还要更多，他和我还能在一起？”

金世容回答不出来。

他只能看着金厉旭，过了好一会儿才问他：“那厉旭，你后悔吗。”

金厉旭低头给空了的碟子里又加了些酱油和芥末，没回答金世容这个问题。

大概是共情，也许是金厉旭的悲伤或快乐都太感同身受，吃了晚餐金厉旭开车把金世容送回了家，到了楼下沉默了一路的金世容才下定了决心一般开口：“那我听你的，试试看吧。”

“试试什么？”

“我试试看让他知道，看会不会有一点不同。”

金厉旭点头的时候金世容终于也笑起来，不再是一晚上心思重重的样子。他解了安全带和金厉旭拥抱告别，又想到了什么，在金厉旭耳边说：“我要是能早一点认识你就好了，也许我就不会因为喜欢他而费那么多心思。”

金厉旭没说话。

金世容这才意识到这话说得有些问题，在两个人的车里有些突然而暧昧。他急忙地摆摆手又加了一句：“我不是那个意思。”

“我知道的。”金厉旭拍拍金世容的肩膀：“快回去吧，晚安。”

他目送着金世容进了楼，才调头想往宿舍开。出了停车场他还在想那句没能说出口的话。

我知道你不是那个意思，是也没有用的。

我之前遇到过许多人，之后也遇到过许多人，可是我喜欢的，只有一个曺圭贤。

06

曺圭贤跟着大队飞日本的航班比金厉旭早了一天。他早早收拾好了行李，看起来比不需要赶飞机的金厉旭还要悠闲，甚至来得及做个双人份的早餐。反而是金厉旭心神不宁，和曺圭贤聊没几句就要看看手机，吃完早饭曺圭贤穿着外套都要走了，金厉旭也没来好好地告个别。

…...虽然也就分开一天而已。曺圭贤还是有些不满，伸手抢金厉旭的手机：“一大早的和谁聊得这么开心？”

“诶你还给我！”

手机很快被金厉旭抢了回去，只是一瞬间曺圭贤也能看清屏幕上聊天栏顶端金世容的名字。

他的语气就不能算太好：“你和他说什么呢，一大早了这么开心。”

金厉旭没察觉曺圭贤声音里的别扭，头也不抬边回信息边说：“音乐剧的事而已。”

“你不是那天劝他去表白，他去了吗？”

“还没。这种事哪是一天两天急得来的事。”

“我看他根本没想去，说不定他只是想用这件事来接近你，喜欢的其实是你呢。”

金厉旭打字的手顿了顿，才抬头看站在门口的曺圭贤。

“不讲道理也有个限度啊，再乱讲我要被打了。”他和曺圭贤开玩笑，一边把曺圭贤收好的行李箱往门口推：“你赶紧走吧，不然你又迟到了我先被钟云哥打。”

“谁和你开玩笑了。”曺圭贤的声音里有一点自己都没察觉的紧张，但还是维持着揶揄的语气：“你别成天操心别人的终身大事了，以前你不是只会劝人分手吗…...也操心一下你自己吧。”

可他没说出口的话被金厉旭敏感地捉到了。

大概是最近和金世容聊起爱情的次数比过去两年加起来还要多，有些念头压也压不住。金厉旭吃不准曺圭贤的潜台词是什么，是劝他勇敢些还是劝他适时放弃。若是在过去，哪怕是一个月前，金厉旭都会随便说些什么糊弄过去，可在今天他忽然有些厌倦了两个人一次一次的你说我猜不问不答，再不想做没意义的捉迷藏游戏。

“你想说什么？”

“想问问你啊，就没有动过什么恋爱的心思吗？”

你明明知道的。金厉旭有些愤恨地想。

“你那天为什么走了？”

“嗯？”话题转换得没头没尾，曺圭贤呆了一下才反应过来金厉旭在说什么：“你说我去看你音乐剧彩排那天？我赶时间没看完，不是也和你解释了吗。”

“真的吗曺圭贤？你是有多害怕看到结局？”

曺圭贤本想点头，听了金厉旭后半句质问，却再说不出话。

“你听完了我二十岁的歌，看完了我容不得别人的独角戏，却在结局到来前就离场，曺圭贤，一个音乐剧而已，你代入了谁？”

曺圭贤没说话，金厉旭好像也不意外。他走近了几步，才继续说完：

“我告诉你结局好了。音乐剧或许是Happy Ending，但三十三岁的金厉旭已经放弃了。”

金厉旭声音低了些，与其说是说给曺圭贤听，不如说更像是喃喃自语：

“曺圭贤，我放弃和你在一起了。”

接下来发生的事在金厉旭的意料之外，甚至没给他一秒的反应时间。

他只看到曺圭贤把背包丢在一边，红着眼睛向他走过来，大有要和他打一架的架势。两个人的距离本来就没有几步，曺圭贤伸长了胳膊就抓住了他的手腕。金厉旭没来得及说什么，就被曺圭贤另一只手捏住了下巴，然后他眼睁睁地看着曺圭贤向他吻过来。

金厉旭睁大了眼睛，失去了所有的反应能力。他和曺圭贤有过活动时在万人面前无意触碰的时候，几年前他也在曺圭贤宿醉的夜晚趁着睡着偷偷吻过曺圭贤的唇角。可从未如此，神志清醒也没有什么游戏的意外，曺圭贤抓着他的手腕用力地亲他，一点不客气地在他嘴里气势汹汹攻城略地，连呼吸的能力都没留给他。

他和曺圭贤有那么多没说清楚的事，几分钟前算是表明心意也是他说了要放弃曺圭贤，他们之间实在不应该有这样一个吻。

曺圭贤握着他的手不知什么时候松开的，然后自己的腰被曺圭贤握住，整个人被曺圭贤紧紧地抱在怀里。胳膊终于自由，金厉旭却连推开曺圭贤的能力都没有。

他替自己悲哀，到了这种境地，他还是想抱住曺圭贤，给他一些生涩又真心的回应。

过了不知道多久曺圭贤才放开他。金厉旭靠着墙大口呼吸，他知道自己现在看起来不会太好看，头发是乱的，嘴角眼角都有些红。曺圭贤放开他倒退了几步，也是一副手足无措的样子，好像刚才气势汹汹过来亲吻自己的人不是他，倒显得无辜极了。

金厉旭觉得有些好笑，刚想问曺圭贤，那现在呢？

可曺圭贤的动作比他要快。他伸手帮金厉旭拉正了有些凌乱的睡衣，然后没敢再看金厉旭的眼睛，抓起来放在门口的行李箱和地上的背包，在金厉旭来得及问什么之前打开门落荒而逃，连句再见都没说出口。

金厉旭靠着墙站了很久。

他都不知道过了多久，觉得音乐剧的彩排都要迟到了，他才慢吞吞地低着头走向客厅，拿起来被他丢在茶几上的手机，拨出了最近联系的号码。

“喂？”

“我后悔了。”

“嗯？”电话另一边的金世容显然没能理解金厉旭没头没尾的一句话。

“你那天不是问我后不后悔吗。”金厉旭的声音里带着明显的哭腔，也顾不上想会不会把金世容吓一跳：“我后悔了，你快些让他知道吧。”

07

第二天要起飞的时候金厉旭收到了金世容发来的信息，内容是简简单单的两句话：“我和他说了。谢谢哥，不然我可能永远踏不出这一步。”

只来得及回个表情金厉旭就被催着开了飞行模式，到了万米高空却还是觉得开心，好像自己这些年的遗憾也都被填平。身边的金希澈问他怎么突然红了眼眶，他也想不出什么俏皮话来应付过去，只想快点到目的地见到曺圭贤。

我们或许都能得到想要放弃过的美好结局。

见到曺圭贤已经是在活动场馆，没来得及打个招呼金厉旭就被拉着收拾妆发又换衣服，还被抓着熟悉流程，全都过完一次他回了休息室，曺圭贤像是知道他会来，一个人在休息室等着，他才终于有了和曺圭贤说话的机会。

“圭贤，我……”

“对不起。”

金厉旭被曺圭贤打断，愣了一下。他怎么也没想到曺圭贤的开场白是这样的一句话。他摇摇头，想对曺圭贤说我不怪你：“那天我……”

“那天什么也没有。”

金厉旭呆住了。

他眼里的热切和希望都慢慢冷下去，而曺圭贤甚至没有看到。他等了几秒，看曺圭贤没有解释的意思，才冷冷地开口：“你什么意思？”

“我后悔了。”曺圭贤伸手想碰他：“我们像以前一样吧，那天的事不再提了可以吗？”

怎么可能。

金厉旭侧身躲过曺圭贤的触碰，看着曺圭贤的动作僵硬住，才有了些报复的快感。没理会曺圭贤欲言又止的表情，金厉旭退了几步，直接跑出了休息室，没再给曺圭贤说什么的机会。

他强颜欢笑着撑过了整场活动，离了镁光灯摘了收音麦终于是再也忍不住，不理会喧闹的成员们，自己先跑回休息室关了门。这几天奔波的辛苦，排演又赶飞机的疲惫，还有最内心深处的委屈，终于全都不受控制，从心底里汹涌而出，再也不在他表情管理的忍耐范围内，金厉旭坐在休息室的软椅上，再也忍不住眼泪。

他太难过了。

曺圭贤什么时候进来的他也不知道，直到自己被人抱住圈进一个熟悉的怀抱，金厉旭才想起来自己好像是没锁门。不用抬头他也知道抱着自己的人是谁，曺圭贤靠着他的头发，轻轻帮他拍着背：“你怎么又哭了。”

什么叫做又？

“我想和你在一起也不行，我放弃了也不行。金厉旭，你要怎么样才能不再哭呢？”

金厉旭呆了一下，从曺圭贤的怀里挣脱出来，也不顾自己哭得抽抽搭搭：“谁说不行的？”

“希澈哥和我说，你在来的飞机上哭了，问我知不知道你怎么了…...我以为是因为我。”

反应了两秒金厉旭就意识到曺圭贤误会了什么：“所以你和我说你后悔了，让我不要在意那天的事。”

“嗯。”曺圭贤的声音里都是金厉旭最熟悉的温柔：“我以为你真的不想和我在一起了…...我不想你不开心。”

顾不上解释，金厉旭抬高了声音追问：“那你想和我在一起吗？”

曺圭贤没立刻回答他，像是在犹豫。就在金厉旭逐渐心灰意冷的时候，曺圭贤叹了口气，伸手紧紧抱住他：“我做梦都想和你在一起。”

“从什么时候开始的。”

“一直都是。我不敢和你说，不确定你也喜欢我，又觉得我们之间不确定的因素太多了……但我一直都想和你在一起。”曺圭贤小声说：“我该早些让你知道的。”

金厉旭闭上眼睛，用力地抱紧了曺圭贤的腰。

“也太晚了。”他埋在曺圭贤胸前，闷闷地开口。

我和你未免也错过了太久，青春年少大好时光一样也没赶上，如今早都没了为爱情拼一把的热情。

“说那么多也没用了，道歉惋惜也没用，我三十二岁，再没了和爱情纠结费事的心力，不如和我说一句，曺圭贤你喜欢我吗？你只要也说喜欢我，就免去了我找什么非要在一起的借口。”

“喜欢的，我一直都喜欢你。”

二十岁的喜欢是希望我们能为对方遮风挡雨，二十三岁的喜欢是不想错过每一个瞬间，二十五岁的喜欢是想牵你的手分享每一个荣光，二十七岁的喜欢是占有欲，想私藏你的每一个瞬间。到了三十岁的喜欢，是不再执念能不能在一起。

“我只想看到你笑。”

“这什么肉麻的情话。”金厉旭红了脸，往曺圭贤怀里躲，却还是忍不住回应：“那么麻烦做什么，能和你在一起，我牙都要笑掉了。”

喜欢你也太迟钝了，过了我最热情洋溢的时候，也过了我最无所畏惧的那几年，希望你还能喜欢这个胆小又安稳的我。

我也一样。

我也喜欢你。

不知是谁先看出来的忙内们吵架了，哥哥们在休息室门口胆颤心惊地偷偷听着准备随时去劝架，半天也没听到什么动静。他们在门口悄悄地剪刀石头布，最后是金希澈做了倒霉蛋，上前推开了休息室的门。

没有预想中的争执或是冷战，一开门他们看到的是两个忙内一起坐在沙发上，金厉旭靠着曺圭贤的肩膀，一边玩手机一边吃着曺圭贤递到他嘴边的樱桃。

…...到底是谁说他们吵架了来着。

没了担心，大家也就嚷嚷着散开了。金希澈走在最后面，回头看看他们两个靠在一起的样子，说不出哪里觉得不对劲，有些不放心地念叨：“你们两个也太腻歪了，三十多岁的大男人怎么像学生谈恋爱一样，连体婴吗。”

曺圭贤拿着的樱桃都差点掉了。他看了看金希澈，拿不准该说什么，怀里的金厉旭先开了口。

他还是一副忙内甜甜的乖巧样子，说出的话却让金希澈差点站也站不稳。

“三十多岁谈个恋爱，有什么不行吗？”

总需要时间把野心磨砺又收敛，需要时间争取又放弃，需要时间成长，需要时间分开，需要时间成为现在这样的曺圭贤和金厉旭。

三十岁而已，比起以后的时光来，浪费了十几年，都还不算晚。


End file.
